Cas is a father?
by Beckfan
Summary: When Castiel shows up on the door step of the boys motel room with a injured young girl, will they be able to put the piece together? Maybe more to come...work in progress.


The clock on the night stand slowly changed to 1:13, thunder rolled throw the sky, and the rain slammed down in thick sheets. Dean rolled to his side, he was drenched in sweat. Sam lay stretched out on the other bed next to him. He had his leg resting on a pile of clothes, wrapped in a brace. There came a banging on the door, again, harder this time. Dean bolted up, heard the knocking and graded the gun from under the pillow. Dean checked, with a glance over his shoulder to make sure Sam was ok, Dean unbolted the door and inched it open, Dean looked out,and quickly swung opened the rest of the door. "Cass! What's going on?" "Dean, help me, she's hurt." Castiel had a young girl, maybe 19 or 20 leaning against him, she had her arm tucked to her side and blood was dripping from under her hand. Dean took her from Cass and lead her to his bed, Sam was sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Cass, the duffel bag on the chair, can you toss it to me?" Cass graded the bag and walked over, Dean had pulled the girls shirt up to her chest and was looking at the wound, it didn't look very deep, but it was rough. "What's going on?" Sam asked limping over to give attention to the cut on the girls head. Dan looked at Castiel, who was standing off to the side watching. "She was doing some work for me, when she was attacked, I couldn't help her until it was to late. Can you do anything?" "Yea, Dean replied, the cuts not to deep, we should be able to just patch it up. Cass, who exactly is she?" Dean turned to look at Cass, except that he wasn't there anymore. Sam muttered something under his breath. The sun should have been up but it was still raining and dark out. It was mid-afternoon. Sam was sitting at the table near the window working on some research, Dean had run out to get some food and extra medical supplies. He heard shifting coming from the bed. He looked up, the girl was propping herself up. She looked around and stopped on Sam. He smiled and got up, and walked over to the edge of the other bed. She was looking at her bandages. "You're a little dinged up, but nothing to bad, would you like some water?" She nodded her head yes, Sam poured the water and handed it to her. She had dark brown hair that was still in a pony tail. She had bright blue eyes. After she set the water down she looked around the room again. "Castiel,tall guy, brown hair and wearing a trench coat, he might have dropped me brought me here last night, is he still here?" " No, no, he umm.. Took off a couple minutes after you got here. We have tried to call him back, but he's not coming." "That's OK, you must be Sam." He shook his head. "Cass told me about you, about your brother Dean too. You guys are hunters right?" "Yea that's us." She stuck her unbranded hand out to Sam and he shook it lightly. "I'm Emily, Emily Winter." "Are you a hunter?" "Yes sir, born into it, my mother's side." "So how do you know Castiel?" "I was working this job over in Minnesota, and kind of got my self stuck,all of a sudden this guy comes walking right into the room and the next thing I knew I was back at my motel without a scratch. I ran into him a few more times on the road, did little favors for him. How do you know him? " Well, he sort of, pulled us out of hell, he's also helped in other ways too." Sam smiled and looked down at the glass he was holding. Just then the door to the motel opened and Dean walked in carrying a paper bag full of food and supplies. "And she lives." "Dean this is Emily Winter, Emily is a hunter." "Oh really, well that's good to hear Emily, how you feeling?" "I'm doing ok, a little sour but nothing I can't handle." "Good." "So, Sam asked going to unpack the bag Dean just left on the table, What are you doing in Washington?" Sam and Dean watched as a puzzled look came over Emily. "You mean like the state of Washington?" Dean looked at her and then Sam and back at her. "Yea, the state, your in Brighton country." "No, I was chasing a shifter in Road island." Almost as if a light went off Sam and Dean said; "Cass." "That winged idiot, how did you get hurt? I mean Cas should have been able to patch you right up, why would he bring you here? " I don't know, lets ask him." Sam and Emily followed Dean's finger to the figure standing just outside the bathroom door. "Emily, he said taking a few steps closer to the bed, I'm sorry I let you get hurt." Dean moved in front of Cass, blocking his patch to the bed, and held a hand out to his chest. Sam looked worried and stood up. "Dean? What are you doing?" "Just seems funny to me that we have been trying to call you for three days now and you never answered, and now you do and the first thing you do is go for the girl. Something just ain't feeling right." "Actually Cass, Dean is right. You have healed Dean and I a dozen times but her, and the way you took off." "Guys." They all turned to face Emily who was still sitting on the bed. "Castiel can't heal me." This passed a worried look across the boys face, they hadn't bothered to do any of the test that proved Emily was human. "No, I'm not a demon or vamp or anything like that. I'm what they call a cross, half human… she paused for a second and locked eyes with Cass… part angel. And as the rules go, family can't heal family." She stopped talking and let that settle in. It was true, nine months before she was born Castiel had a beautiful girl and they made a special connection, then after hours of intense pain, Emily was born, and she carried with her, her own batch of heavenly grace. She grow healthy and perfect, she soared in school, and everyone loved her, until she turned 16 and things changed. This started coming after her, she was discovering what she could do as a part angel. Dean was the first to respond, he looked from Cas to Emily and back. "Hold on…are you saying that Castiel is your father?" "Yes." They both responded. "And you can't heal Emily because she is also part angel and family can't heal each other?" "That's correct." Cas responded in his deep voice, he stepped forward and Dean moved out of the way. He walked over to Emily and sat down on the edge of the bed. They started quietly talking. Sam walked over to Dean and nudged him off to the side. "Do you really believe this? The whole Cas has a half angel daughter and that he can't heal her. I mean it seems a little out there." Dean watched to two sitting on the bed chatting away. "Dean?" Sam asked after noticing him staring. "I don't Sam, I mean look at her. And you heard her she was on the other side of the states, you and me get dizzy when Cas zaps us, there is no way she would have made that jump if she couldn't do it her self." Sam watched the two talking on the bed. He exhaled and turned back to Dean. "So what we do? I mean she is hurt, and if Cas can't help…" "We'll watch her. Cas trusted us enough to bring her here, we can up the protection stuff, make sure she is safe and recovers." "Emily." Castiel said sadly as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hand and looked her over. He wish he could just fix her, the way he fixed Dean and Sam. "I'm ok, Cas, the boys are good doctors, I looked worse last night, but I was able to heal a few smaller things." "Good, Emily, I'm…" "I know." She cut him off, taking his hand and looking him in the eyes, he looked excusted, and for a full blown angel that was hard to pull off. "You look exhausted." He dropped his gaze. "I went looking for Carl and Ezkel." "You what?" She nearly screamed, this caused Sam and Dean to glance over. "Everything ok over there?" Dean asked. "Yes." "No. They both responded. Emily adjusted her self on the bed. "I wasn't working a case in RI, I was being tortured, by a couple of dick angels working for the wrong side. They where looking for Cas and they thought that I might have some idea of where he might be, but they where wrong, I had no idea where Cas was." "It was all my fault." Castiel stood up and started to pace the room. "I never should have contacted you in the first place, I'm the one who put you in danger." "Come on Cas, can we not have this fight again. I told you a million times that none of this was your fault." Sam stepped in between the now standing couple, he put a hand on Cas's shoulder, Emily's face went pale and Dean jumped up to catch her before she could fall to the ground and eased her back to the edge of the bed. "Take it easy kiddo, you may be part angel but your still human and your still very much hurt." Dean helped Emily lay back down on the bed and Dean lifted her shirt to check the wound, the bandage was red with blood. Dean carefully lifted the corner. "Looks like the stitching held just a little leakage, Sam can you grab the med bag, I'm going to change out the dressing." Sam shock his head and headed for the bathroom to retrieve the duffel bag. Cas came around the bed and took Emily's hand. "Dean, the longer I stay here with her the better chance that they are going to find us. I know you and Sam are working a case, is there anyway that you can keep her safe?" "Cas, We'll do whatever we can, if you need to zap out of here, go. We can manage, Emily is a strong kid, and Sam and I are almost done anyway, we can head back to the bunker, she'll be safe there. You just pop in when you can." "I'm sorry Dean, but thank you, Emily…" "I know Cas, go. You trust these boys so do I, I'll be fine, just promise me you'll answer next time I call you." "I promise, you be careful, and I'll see you soon." He leaned down, moved a piece of hair of Emily's forehead and kissed it. He walked over to the door and walked out but looked over his shoulder and watched as Dean and Sam huddled around his daughter. He closed to door behind him and took off to some where far from the boys and her. A few days later: Sam was sitting at the table scrolling through a couple of strange news articles when he heard footsteps coming up in front of him. It was Emily, she had a faded oversized AC/DC t-shirt and sweatpants on. Her hair was resting on her shoulder and she was carrying a mug of something in her hands. "Hey Sam." "Hey kiddo, you slept late." He check the clock on his laptop, it was nearly 1 in the afternoon. They had gotten back to the bunker two days ago, and nearly had to carry her into one of the spare rooms, she had been fighting off a fever laying in the back of the impala the four days it took for them to make it to the bunker. They had bumped into Castiel a couple of times on the way back, and he had just been in to see her earlier that morning. She sat down on the other side of the table and took a few sips of her drink. "I was looking for Dean, wanted to know if he could fix the bandage on my hand but I couldn't find him, I found the kitchen, I hope you don't mind." He shook his head no. "Dean headed into town to pick up a few things, he should be back in a little while, mind if I take a look at it." It was her turn to shack her head no. He closed the lid of his laptop and moved to one of the book cases and grabbed a bag from the floor, he plopped it on the table next to them and pulled out some medical stuff. He unwrapped the hand to revile a pretty swollen cut. He watched her face as he carefully removed the last of the tape and would slow down when it looked like it hurt to much. "I don't get it, if your part angel how come you can't just heal the rest of this?" "Because, the blade they used to do it was covered in holy dragons blood, its like…putting salt on a ghost, or holy water on a demon, it hurts like hell, but it won't kill you, and nothing can heal it except time. 


End file.
